doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Activation Code
Master:Little Gate,Big Powers!Open Gate!!!Cerebels! A bunch of Cerebels comes and break the settings of the door: In the room: Master:There I am! The Master enters in a room,with 4 altars. Master:Now...I must put the artifacts there..... The trap is activated and The Master is getting hit by many arrows. Master:....There I go again! In The Tardis: Alfie:Doctor,where are we going? Doctor:We gotta stop the Master to take The Blade. Alfie:What is the Blade anyway? Doctor:The Blade!The Strongest weapon in the universe.It can revive anyone,kill anything,and destroy everything.And the Master is about to take it. Alfie:If it's that strong,he couldn't steal it. Doctor:Ha.It needs 4 artifacts for that.I'm sure he has 2.The Invisibility Machine and the Sphere.I am not quite sure if he has the other 2,but he isn't that stupid to try to get it without having all the artifacts. Alfie:Well then,we have problems. Doctor:Yea...*brings out the watch*.. Alfie:What's that? Doctor:Rassilon gave it to me....*opens it* Suddenly the Doctor is transported inside the crack: Doctor:Where am I?Answer to me! Rassilon:Hello Doctor! Doctor:Rassilon? Rassilon:STOP HIM!Stop the Master! Doctor:If I am here,I can bring you out! Rassilon:No!My time had ended.The Nacreus Era begins! Doctor:I can get you out! Rassilon:No.Whatever you do,don't let the Master take the watch. Doctor:Why? Rassilon:Ha! The Doctor is transported back to the Tardis: Alfie:Doctor,where you were? Doctor:In the crack. Alfie:What? Doctor:Nevermind!We gotta stop the Master! Phone calls,and the doctor answers: Doctor:Hello,The Doctor! The Nacreus:Come there!Now!I don't accept any excuses!Come on Gallifrey right now! Doctor:I'll be there right away! On Gallifrey: Doctor:There am I!Was I summoned? Alfie:Woah..The Doctor's home planet... Nacreus:Doctor,are you aware of The Blade? Doctor:Of course I am. Nacreus:Are you aware that The Master is away,searching for it? Doctor:Yes. Nacreus:He has three of the artifacts! Doctor:The Invisibility Machine and the Sphere.Which is the other 1? Nacreus:The Box. Doctor:Shouldn't there be 4? Nacreus:He's missing one.The watch,you got from Rassilon. Random Timelord,behind Nacreus says: TimeLord:Doctor,you're being accused of breaking the very first law! Nacreus:What are you talking about? Alfie:Who are you? TimeLord:ENOUGH!Summon!!! Thousands of Cerebels appears and attacks Nacreus: TimeLord:Don't you recognize me Doctor? Doctor:Should I? TimeLord:Yes!The Master Will Rule once again!!! Doctor:YOU'RE THE MASTER??? Nacreus defeats the Cerebels: Nacreus:You possed as a Guard! Doctor:You've regenerated?How?When? Master:I've went to unlock the Blade.But there were traps!Arrows killed me!I've regenerated. ---The Master as a guard ------------------------------->>>>> Flasback: Master:....There I go again! Maste1.png Maste2.png Maste3.png Maste4.png Maste5.png Maste6.png Jeff Master.jpg Master:AAAAAAAAH!Okay..I'm old.Again.The beard.The beard it's back.Okay.Oh I feel so good now!I feel evil...yea...evil.Good.Me,with beard,old....like old times. Present: Master:After I've regenerated,I realized I was missing one artifact!The watch!It's one of them!Give it to me! Doctor:Why are you wanting the Blade? Master:The only night in the day is the Death.The one I will bring!Let's make a toast for the Doctor and his world!Because it ends today! Doctor:Oh shut up!I won't let you do that! Alfie:(Okay...I'm oficially scared!) Master:Who's your new companion,Doctor? Alfie:I'm.....I'm Alfie. Master:Okay then. Doctor:Shut up!Don't try to change the subject! Master:Oh Doctor.I've regenerated!I'm more evil,but more calm.I am not like before...the crazy silly me.The Ol' Good Master is back.Now give me the watch! Doctor:NO! Master:Cerebels,steal the watch! Nacreus:NOOO!! Master:And attack Nacreus again! The Cerebels takes the watch: Alfie:They took it!!! Doctor:Ts....ts...... Master:Thank you Doctor.Goodbye now! The Master leaves: Doctor:Noo!He...can't!!! Nacreus:Doctor!!Follow him! Doctor:Yes. In the Tardis: Alfie:How will you stop him? Doctor:You want the truth? Alfie:Of course. Doctor:I have no idea.We'll go.Live.And see! In the Catacombs: Master:Oh this is great!All thoose years!I am 1300 years old...997 of them,I dedicated it to evil,and total destructions.And now...I will finally succed! The Master puts all the artifacts on their altars.The Tardis arrives: Doctor:Stop it! Master:Too late Doctor.It has started!!! All the artifacts become conected by an aura,forming a square of energy: Alfie:It's starting!! Doctor:NOOO!!!! The Doctor runs towards one of the artifacts,trying to take it off,stopping the procces,but the energy kills him. Doctor:AAAAGHHAGAGAHA!!!! Alfie:Doctor!!! Doctor:Stay away!I'm regenerating! The Blade's Entity slowly comes out: Master:HAHAHAH!! Doctor:I've grown to love thoose kidneys! Alfie:Please don't go! Doctor:I don't have other choose...Alf.........GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Alfie:NOOO!DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor